


Dixie's Football Pride

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Bad Puns, F/F, Iron Bowl, Semi-Graphic Descriptions of Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's the Big Weekend in Alabama.  Ruby and Lilith are on opposite sides.  Time to annoy each other.
Relationships: Lilith/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Dixie's Football Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Tattoo Shop and Flower Shop  
> Genre: Angst  
> Trope: Rivalmance  
> Prompt: Sports rivalries

“Hey, Lily!” The most annoying tattoo artist in the universe waved from the door of Lilith’s flower shop, and Lilith groaned. She did not want to deal with this today. Ruby was annoying enough on a good week, but this week, Ruby was going to be a horrible bitch. Case in point: “Need a bouquet for Saturday!”

“Of course you do.” Lilith finished writing the last couple things on her list before she forgot them and had to go look again. Ruby would understand her not jumping right away, just because she had a customer. “Dare I ask what you want me to do for you?”

“Do you really need to?” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Lilith. “But if you really want me to spell it out, then sure. Navy blue and tiger lilies, and don’t play dumb, you know exactly why the colors are so important. And don’t even try to tell me you can’t get them, because I know you can.”

Of course Lilith could, but she couldn’t blame Ruby for spelling that out. After all, a couple years ago, she’d played like she couldn’t get them for her, that her suppliers had sold out. Ruby found out, and she was pissed. Pissing Ruby off could be great fun, but this was real pissed, not fun pissed. “And does her highness have anything specific in mind for holding the bouquet?”

“I’ve got a vase I’m gonna put them in, you don’t have to worry about that. But if you could put a shiny dark grey ribbon on them, that’d be great.” Of course. Exactly what Lilith had expected. “Thanks, Lily, this is gonna be the best Saturday ever.”

“Yeah, right, you wish,” Lilith snapped. “For me, maybe, but for you? Keep dreaming.”

There were three seconds left in the fourth quarter, the Tigers were down by two, and they had the ball on the 34-yard line. Everything would come down to this kick. Ruby looked absolutely, infuriatingly, calm, but Lilith was on the edge of her chair. Fifty-one yards was a long kick, but not long enough for Lilith to relax. Whoever won this game won the conference, and would probably end up going to the playoffs. Both teams were undefeated, so even if they lost to the Bulldogs, they had a good chance at the playoffs. The loser would probably not get to go, because Oklahoma was going to finish undefeated, and assuming Ohio State continued their recent dominance over Michigan, so would they.

Lilith held her breath as the ball was snapped. The kick was up… and just an inch wide left. Lilith turned to Ruby. “Told you it was going to be the best Saturday ever… for me. Good thing I made my own bouquet.” She headed for her cooler and pulled out the crimson and white roses, tied with the same shiny grey ribbon she’d used on Ruby’s request. “Still want yours?”

“Of course I do, Lily. What the hell kind of fan only loves their team when they win?” Ruby got up and got the bouquet herself, finding her Auburn vase to put the flowers in. “Although I swear, sometimes the only reason you put up with me is because rubies are crimson so I’m just part of your obsession with the Tide.”

“Roll Tide,” Lilith agreed. “It’s not the only reason I put up with you. It’s the only reason I put up with you calling me Lily, though, why do you keep doing that?”

“You know how much I love flowers. If you’re a flower, I can love you even despite your… unfortunate taste.” Ruby set her flowers on the table beside Lilith’s and wrapped her arms around her. “Seems like I owe you tonight, though. Stupid kicker.”

“Also a new elephant tattoo. Don’t forget that one!”


End file.
